Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a powerful imaging modality due to its noninvasive character and the variety of anatomic, physiologic, and biochemical parameters that are measurable with this technique. The main goal of this Core is to use MRI to visualize the anatomic and physiologic abnormalities associated with the animal models of learning disabilities. This visualization will be based on a variety of MR parameters which emphasize different aspects of neuroanatomy and neurophysiology. Specifically, we will: (1) Visualize microgyria induced in rats to aid in the in vivo determination of location and severity of the lesion. (2) Visualize microglycia in ple mice; (3)Optimize and implement the proper parameters for the visualization of ectopias in mice.